Exohuman Advance Fleet
Overview The Exohuman Advance Fleet is a large collection of ships loyal to the Exohuman Supreme Empire, responsible for the first known naval contact with the UNMC as well as the destruction of Earth during Ragnarok. The Advance Fleet is still a mystery to UNMC commanders, as it's massive size and equal technology to the UNC seems impossible to have been constructed within the short 2 years that the Exohumans held Mars before the war began. Nonetheless, the fleet was wildly successful in its goals, wiping out billions of humans on Earth and throughout the Sol System as well as a majority of the UNMC fleet guarding the system. History First contact and Ragnarok The Advance Fleet was first seen in September of 2345, although only a little more than a dozen ships were revealed to the UNMC at the time. These ships promptly engaged UNMC forces in orbit around Mars, and managed to inflict heavy casualties to the unprepared and surprised UNMC ships. The fleet was then seen a month later, and under orders most of the ships made erratic and unpredictable jumps around the Sol System to throw off and divide the Sol System Fleet. Once in a prime position, the fleet gathered in orbit around Earth in one massive strike, and subsequently overwhelmed the local UNMC fleet in orbit, outnumbering them 2 to 1. Once the orbital fleet was dealt with, the Advance Fleet concentrated on the ground, releasing infantry, aircraft, and armored vehicles while destroying many of Earth's most populated cities in a matter of hours with Shock Cannons, missiles, and even WMDs. Billions of human civilians and military personnel were trapped and killed before the UNMC could even regroup and get into proper defensive positions, and as a result the Exohumans took a large portion of Earth within the first day of the attack. The Advance Fleet also continued to fight what was left of the UNMC fleet, and took significant losses when the UNMC counterattacked, however at that point most of Earth was under their control and the counterattack failed to break the Exohumans' hold. As the day ended, the Advance Fleet sent about 100 of its remaining ships into the Sol System and its other planets, destroying every orbital station, moon colony, and military/scientific outpost they could find, killing tens of thousands of additional humans. Final hours By the following day after Ragnarok, the Advance Fleet only had 48% of its original vessels intact, and was not prepared to handle the swift response from the large UNNF and UNAC fleets stationed on Valde Suggero at the time. Only 20 hours away from Earth by I.T. travel, over 350 UNMC ships arrived in the Sol System and hunted down any remaining Exohuman ships. The Advance Fleet fought hard against the reinforcements but ultimately couldn't hold out, and was forced to retreat back behind the Mars Shield with only 34 ships left. However, despite the virtual devastation of the Advance Fleet, their objective was an even greater success than imagined and the surviving ship commanders were given the highest honors by the Exohuman leader. Category:Exohuman Starship Fleets